direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Demos, Rares and Others
This is a list of all demos, samplers and other rare releases, as well as other lesser-known music by Dir En Grey or its individual members. Most of these releases are not widely available, because of their age and rarity. They're sometimes sold on Yahoo! Japan or other Japanese websites for high prices. For some of these releases, rips are available online, but most are unobtainable. Internal Promo Releases These releases are only for internal use, for example by people in the music industry or radio stations, or as promotional videos in store windows. Although they weren't officially sold, they can sometimes be found for sale in second-hand shops or online. Most of the time, their content is similar to official releases. Cassette * 業 / 蒼い月 * MISSA Promo Tape * -I'll- Promo Tape * ゆらめき, アクロの丘 and 残-ZAN- Promo Tapes (Front, Back) * Cage Promo Tape (Front, Back, Side A, Side B) * 予感 Promo Tape ** Mentioned on this website. * GAUZE Promo Tape (Front) * 鬼葬 Promo Tape (Front) * 太陽の碧 Promo Tape (Front) * 改-KAI- Promo Tape (Front) VHS * GAUZE-62045-店頭演奏用ビデオ ** A promotional VHS for the music video collection GAUZE-62045- (1999) with unknown contents. * “MACABRE” 店頭プロモーション用ビデオ (Front) ** A promotional VHS for the MACABRE (2000) album with unknown contents. * 太陽の碧 Promo VHS * “THE FINAL” 店頭演奏用ビデオ (VHS) ** A promotional VHS for the THE FINAL (2004) single with unknown contents. CD * Special Sample (RADIO EDIT) ** Radio edit CD for the band's three debut singles ゆらめき, アクロの丘 and 残-ZAN-. Not for sale. * Cage Promo CD Front, Back * 太陽の碧 Promo CD (Front, CD) * FILTH Promo CD (Front) * Child prey Test Pressing CD (Front) * GLASS SKIN Promo CD * UROBOROS Promo CD (Front) * DUM SPIRO SPERO Promo CD (Front) LP * 脈 Promo LP (Front, Side A, Side B) * 改-KAI- LP (Front) ** A signed version was released during Dir En Grey's radio appearance on "All Night Nippon R" on November 16, 2001. (Front) DVD * 激しさと、この胸の中で絡み付いた灼熱の闇 Promo DVD (Front) * UROBOROS -with the proof in the name of living...- AT NIPPON BUDOKAN Promo DVD (Front) Official Promo Releases Unlike internal promo releases, the following releases were officially sold or given out to fans at concerts and on other occasions * 1997.6.14 目黒鹿鳴館 ** Special message tape that was published at the Meguro Rockmaykan concert on June 14, 1997. It contains a message by the band spoken over 業. Limited to 300 tapes. Not for sale. * 1997.6.27 COWBOY WORLD ** Special message tape that was published at the Cowboy World concert on June 27, 1997. It contains a message by the band spoken over 蒼い月. Not for sale. * 「楓」~if trans ~ TOUR1998 Mechanism For Leave -the scene of the tragedy- * 「楓」~if trans ~ Mechanism For Leave -Unknown Despair a Lost- ~裁きの血舞台~ * 「a knot」PRESENTS Dir en grey in 香港 ** CD-ROM that was distributed along with the VHS 甘口 (Amakuchi) to the participants of a fan club trip to Hong Kong on August 29, 2001. Not for sale. * 甘口 ** 甘口 (Amakuchi) is a VHS that was distributed along with the CD-ROM 「a knot」PRESENTS Dir en grey in 香港 to the participants of a fan club trip to Hong Kong on August 29, 2001. Not for sale. * 2003Dir en grey-灰色銀幣- 視覺系饗宴 in Taipei ** Exclusive DVD for the Taiwanese fans, released in 2003. Comes with music videos, live clips and messages by the band. Total runtime about 71 minutes. * GARBAGE & 鼓動 Promo CD (Front, Back, CD) ** A promotional CD containing GARBAGE and 鼓動, distributed in Europe in 2005. * German Promo CD (CD) ** A multimedia CD-ROM containing the band's bio- and discography as well as promotional videos, distributed at Rock am Ring (June 3, 2005) and Rock im Park (June 4, 2005) festivals in Germany. * THE FATAL BELIEVER Promo CD (Front, Back, CD) ** A promotional CD containing THE FATAL BELIEVER, distributed in Europe in 2007. * Kerrang! Promo CD (Front, Back) ** A promotional CD containing various famous Dir en grey songs and two videos, distributed during the Kerrang! Magazine Relentless Energy Drink Tour in the UK in 2009. * 『DUM SPIRO SPERO』メンバー解説コメントCD ** Commentary CD that was given out to 1,000 participants in a lottery. Each member comments some of the songs, total play time is about 25 minutes. Not for sale. * 灰色の銀貨 vol. 59 DVD ** DVD that came with volume 59 of the band's fan club magazine 灰色の銀貨. It shows a short interview with each band member regarding the 15th anniversary of the fan club and concert footage. Side Projects and Cover Songs Side Projects * TWO MONSTROUS NUCLEAR STOCKPILES - 清水寺 Cover Songs Although Dir En Grey has never been much of a cover band, they have performed some songs by other bands and even professionally recorded three of them. You can find a complete list of cover songs they performed live on setlist.fm. * 黒夢 - 親愛なるDEATHMASK * Vasalla - INSANITY * THE STALIN - ワルシャワの幻想 * D'ERLANGER - EASY MAKE,EASY MARK * BUCK-TICK - NATIONAL MEDIA BOYS